A New Beginning, Book Five of The Inheritance Cycle
by finerspirit
Summary: After saving Alagaesia Eragon has another challenge to Training the freshly hatched dragons and their respectful Before that can happen they have to find a new home for the hatching to take A valubale friend is found but a certain evil is hovering over the borders of East Alagaesia .Will they make through with the training before the new foe reaches them?


**A/N**: oh boy, I have finally had the courage to show this to the world. It's actually one of my first ideas and it's on the run! I have the next 7 chapters already lined out so if I get any feedback at all I will update them in a flash. If anyone stumbles across this story then please leave a review of what you think, it will be much appreciated. *Comes back from the kitchen in a cute apron and hands out cookies to everyone that clicked the 'favorite/follow' button. 'Thanks a lot sweetie!*

"…" are used when something is said in his/her head

-…- is used when something is said aloud

Without further ado, on you go !

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or any of its characters. Although ,_believe me_ , I have had a few attempts at them and Eragon backed me up on this! Of course I'm not crazy, why would you say that? *Laughs maniacally*.However my ideas are my own and I am so very proud of them.

_**CHAPTER 1: A Week is Enough!**_

Five nights had passed since Arya, her Dragon Firnen and Roran had cried their goodbyes. The memory of when the boy standing on the peak of the Talida, had made the foolish mistake of looking back at the Trio clouded his already hazy mind. The words of final farewell played on repeat, as he constantly turned them over in his head , inspecting them from every angle, as if searching for an inkling of hope for their united future. Reflections of their ventures haunted him yet, sparing him the opportunity of finding a safe-haven through the state of waking dreams for his overwhelmed psyche.

"Funny" he thought " you would have thought that I had gotten used to people disappearing from my life without warning. I guess it never gets old or ceases to take me aback whenever it happens, yet still the feeling of abandonment remains. No, not abandonment. Loneliness. Isn't it silly Saphira? To feel detached , yet be surrounded by two dozens of elves (all careful to leave their faces impassive) on a crammed ship **and **have a constant connection with your partner-at-heart, that for the record isn't coping any better than myself?"

Even in her mind his voice sounded so weak and small. An instant feeling of the need to protect the boy filled her soft heart, consequently pushing her own distress away she pulled herself together enough to form a quite coherent phrase of consolation. "It's only natural for you to feel this way , little one. Recently the only people that you have let in and grown so attached to have departed as quickly as they had arrived. Only a heartless monster would get used to it. " Stopping for effect she advanced to phase two of her plan. "Wait that reminds me of someone we recently swiped off the face of Earth… What was his name Gas.. Gasatovixen? Yeah , I knew I remembered. Eragon for you it's even simpler to get lost in the feeling since humans lack the emotional stability, unlike us dragons which have plenty thereof." Very proud of herself she finished off cheekily, knowing that if this wouldn't spur any visible emotions from the boy, nothing would. Her attempt at lightening the foul mood apparently had a much desired effect, since with a playful smirk eventually present on his features he responded with a much more lively voice, thus joining in their typical teasing bickering.

"As much as I've grown to respect your peculiar choice of vocabulary I must strongly insist on you redefining the word 'human', since you called me one. Thank you very much but I'm an original and proud representative of the breed by many often called ' The Inbetweeners'." At this a barely audible chuckle escaped his lips, ever greatening Saphira's amusement. Hardly able to restrain the ridiculous amount of mirth that out of the blue overcame him he continued. " We take pride in endless devouring and abundance of laughter that with age gradually makes us insane. You'd think that nature was a woman since she can't decide into which category to place me in." It seemed that the poorly phrased joke was the traitorous hand that pushed him off the cliff of ' I Can't Hold It Anymore' into the rocky sea of 'I'm Laughing So Hard I Don't Have Time To Breathe'. The silly statement resulted in a loud snort from the beast flying straight above the vessel (at which a few terrified faces of the elves lazing about on the deck shot upward) and then letting herself go, she subdued to the emotion completely. To a (**very) **perceptive onlooker it would appear that the amused figures latched onto the feeling as a last resort, in order to avoid drowning in the sickening sense of sadness once more. They laughed for a long time, giving in to the sensation of euphoria engulfing their bodies, thank God they were even tougher than they looked , for they would have probably died by now. After the laughter had finally died down, giving their over-worked abdomens a chance to relax, the smiles of content were left present. "Hopefully this goofy smile won't stay eternally plastered onto my face" Eragon thought " for how am I to intimidate my future opponents in this state?"

"I couldn't agree more , youngling" She stopped for a moment to gain his attention, for her successful plan appeared to have not two but three phases. Last but not least the moral. "Know that we will see them again. The time we won't will fly by like a falling leaf. As we see them again Alagaesia will be yet again whole and rebuilt, furthermore feasting and rejoicing will be once more. We have succeeded in the past, however know that it's time to mark a new chapter in our lives. Set your mind on the on our potential future and whatever happens don't let your emotions cause you to lose your focus, for the task that lies ahead is no child's play. Simply remember to model oneself on an arrow, that's all there is to it Eragon"

Not sure if he had heard correctly, he inquired, utterly puzzled. "An arrow? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act so surprised! An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something amazing and worth-while. So just focus and keep aiming."

Eragon was sure he looked ridiculous with his jaw on the hardwood deck, recovering after the insanely motivating speech of his partner he was only able to mutter, " I'm so glad some God up there" he inclined his chin skyward "paired me up with you." There was no point in saying more, the sensation of pride and gratitude flowing through their link was sufficient enough. At last, after five full days of emotional torture Eragon felt their thoughts stray away from the threesome. His eyes sharpened and lit up at the mention of their future. Random speculations and opinions already making their way to the surface. In a flash he found himself on his feet, leaning over the railings, straining his neck to pierce the heavy morning mist surrounding them. He was eager to see what fate had in store for them. At last coming to that conclusion he felt the weariness overtake him. The boy stockpiled the troublesome opinions away for further inspection later, borrowed Saphira some of his strength and collapsed into the finally peaceful state of waking dreams.

He blinked a few times, rubbing out the sleep from his eyes. Confused as to where he was he looked around looking for something familiar to help him register that indeed he was somewhere safe. "I don't really remember taking my time to get to the cabin… " Still somewhat sleepy, with a smile he recalled a happy memory, the sadness from yesterday not making an appearance. "Ahh maybe I was sleepwalking again. Ha, I remember when Roran told me of the time when he found me rummaging through our supply closet in a zombie-like state. According to him I was stuffing my mouth with incredible speed, not wasting time to swallow. He told me that when he had attempted to wake me up I had thrown a bread loaf at him , saying ' Eat, you'll feel better.'" A low chuckle brought him out of his reverie, startled he turned his neck sharply into the direction it came from, immediately regretting it when it creaked painfully in answer. In the doorway stood Blodgharm, his fur standing on end as always thus entirely hiding the other side from Eragon's vision.

-You should have seen your face, Shadeslayer! – Eragon noticed that the elf wasn't even trying to hide the smile gracing his handsome features. Just through that statement the boy grasped the wholly unusual manner in which they now conversed. For instance formalities were spared, for which he was more than welcome, although the elf still acknowledged Saphira as the 'mightier being' giving out compliments as if it was his job. The moderation succeeded in Eragon feeling more at ease with the elf, as if they were standing on even ground for once. The elf caught his attention once more by continuing his bickering in a voice that **he **thought resembled that of Eragon's, but actually sounded more like a teen undergoing mutation. – Where am I? Have I been abducted? Saphira, Saphira what's going on? I'm dead for- A pillow to the head ceased his rambling. Even though Eragon was well aware of the fact that Blodgharm was only teasing him in a friendly manner, he was still sleepy hence the shrill noise hurt his oversensitive ears. – Blodgharm I swear that if you mention this to anybody I'll- following suit Blodgharm interrupted Eragon's futile words with his own, apparently pressed for time. – Don't worry, none else than my own children will be informed. Yes, note the irony. Oh and just for your information, Saphira-elda is waiting for you on the deck. She told me to pass on to you that , and I quote 'If you don't move your lazy behind now, I'll personally come there and drag you out of bed.' I think you understand why I came here as fast as I could, since you shut her off for the time being and she couldn't communicate with you. I expect you to be upstairs in a matter of minutes Eragon, or else I will show her the way myself. I don't mean to be harsh it's just that the landscape is changing proportionally to the haste pace of the Talida and I wouldn't want you to miss on that." With that said he exited as silently as he had arrived, leaving Eragon to attend his morning toiletries. Realizing he still had his barriers up, he promptly released them, anticipating the scolding he would get, what came instead was: "Slept well Princess?" 'She must be more bored than I had thought.' Mentally he face palmed himself for not expecting that. With a quick apology for sleeping-in he proceeded onto his morning routine, recalling Saphira's threat he took care of himself in record time, well aware of the fact that if he pushed it she would be more about action than words. Walking onboard Saphira took it as her cue and in short retold her morning encounters. Whilst eating Eragon told his partner his opinion on Blodgharm's change in character, how he thought Blodgharm might be proud of what they had accomplished so far and wanted to fill the gap of a father figure in their live by scolding and keeping the duo at a short leash in fear of losing them. Saphira had to admit (though not willingly) that through the many adventures they had in common she had grown attached to the man. Eventually hearing the confession made him drop the matter and let his gaze wonder the deck. Something moving swiftly and shortly followed by a wine of pain caught Saphira's attention. What she had seen amused her for a short while until getting uninterested again. One of the elder elves had dropped their food tray to the ground thus littering the ground with vegetables. One of the brooms on duty (yes, the boat was self cleansable) had attacked him with a strike to the shin, starting a miniature fight in which the broom had the upper hand until the Ancient Language wasn't mentioned. It was nearing noon and due to the sun being in the zenith the heavy fog was rising hastily, revealing the scenery of their future home. Saphira realized that earlier she had been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice the colossal change. What was the first day of clear weather since their departure was proving to be an open book of novelties for the sapphire pair. Aghast Eragon was struck by the oddness of the terrain that surrounded them. Having been brought up at the base of the Spine, in an irrelevant, ever-green village, bordered with a dark, ominous forest that felt undesirable for anyone but himself. Back home many tall pines and clone trees sheltered him from the outside world, whilst what met his eyes here was the complete opposite. A sudden urge to turn around on his heel and flee back to Carvahall where he hoped that Roran would arrive shortly and start the restoration of their home town. The landscape around them felt alien, but oddly welcoming by the refreshment it carried.

-There had been only a handful of elves hat had come back from venturing this far east, all risking their lives a long way back for the sake of their kin. The few that had made it back in a sane state of mind had left less than little consistent observations in the works of their lives.. While analyzing and proofreading their legacy I have managed to grasp much useful information for our quest. Blodgharm told me to fill you in, in order for you to have a better understanding of the aberrations we might encounter. Should I share? - She paused for a moment glancing at them expectantly. A grunt of approval escaped Saphira's snout, for Eragon was too shock-stricken to utter any rational sound of consent. Saphira recognized the woman as Mitwara, one of the eldest beings occupying the ship, at least that's what she had been told, for her appearance could fool you otherwise. She sported hip long hair, which had been colored a metallic silver, emanating its own glow like a star. She towered over the boy visibly, her arm at the height of his eyes. She loomed over them, although her figure wasn't all that intimidating thanks to the playful gleam in her eyes. As she restarted her narrative all three necks strained towards the land enclosing the river. – As you can see it before you a Mùa is a rolling grassland scattered with shrubs and isolated trees, because not enough rain falls on a Mùa to support forests. The landscape lush with yellowish, meter-high grass. It has warm temperature year round. There are actually two very different seasons here, an exceptionally long dry season, which in our Alagaesian terms falls around winter, and an awfully wet season, logically around our summer. Oddly enough it is actually a little cooler during this dry time, but don't expect sweater weather, it's still nearly too-hot-to-function. It gets hot and very humid during the rainy period, every day the hot, humid air rises off the ground and collides with cooler air above and turns into rain. In the afternoons of the summer, rain pours down for hours on end. The plains inhabit large herds of grazing and browsing hoofed animals. Here animals by him called, if memory serves right, lions, hyenas, zebras, elephants and giraffes graze and hunt. Plants of the Mùa are highly specialized to grow in this environment of long periods of draughts. That's all I know, I guess experience and knowledge will come with time eh? Although I've lived for quite a long time, I'm as much a rookie here as the two of you combined. I hope I've proven useful, because I have to excuse myself for the time being. Eragon, just some friendly advice, close your mouth unless you want it to stay that way.- That being said she disappeared with a wink directed his way. "I like her." Eragon thought instantly, still not trusting his mouth to act naturally. "She's a proud representative of the few people that you can prescribe the proverb "Young soul in an old body" to, except for the fact that her body isn't old at all, I'd even go as far to say that she's in better shape than most of-"

" All right, all right, I get the picture." She interrupted him impatiently. Cutting straight to the chase she informed Eragon of the thoughts that she had managed to hide from him. " Eragon spending our time on the ship is great and all, but it lacks the thrill of flying. We can't even see any animals from onboard, because the grass stands as a natural concealment. There's so much to see and experience! Imagine the feeling of being the first to spot our potential settlement, making all the elves including Blodgharm jealous. We have accomplished a great deal, and it's time to show everyone that we're not bound by any promises anymore, that we can and will make our own decisions, without any further manipulation. You know exactly what I mean Eragon, don't play dumb. A week on The Talida has proven enough for me. I've known you for too long and I made out that you want to leave with me. Listen, we'll leave tomorrow as the sun rises and keep a days schedule ahead of the ship. We'll talk to Blodgharm in a second, his opinion doesn't matter, we'll leave anyhow. This way we'll have to depend on nobody but ourselves. Sounds like a plan?"

**A/N: **Want me to continue? How about you click that 'review' button? Thanks for reading !

~Finerspirit


End file.
